


So beautiful

by Arienhod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wanted to make sure Molly was safe and well. He found so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by an amazing photoset by tumblr user watsonsdick.  
> You can find it here:  
> http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/62879875657/you-are-so-beautiful

John just entered the building and Sherlock was already on Molly's floor, picking the lock. She wasn't answering he phone and with Moriarty on loose again he wasn't taking any chances. He needed to make sure she's alright.

Hence why he was breaking in despite her telling him repeatedly not to.

The sitting room was empty so Sherlock rushed in the direction of the bedroom he used while Molly's flat served as hid bolt-hole. It was actually Molly's bedroom but they agreed he needed the space.

He never got to the bedroom because as he was walking past the open bathroom door he noticed his pathologist standing in front of the mirror. And instantly he froze.

Molly was nude and she looked... she looked... 

Molly gasped as she noticed a shadow and turned around towards the intruder. She reached for the towel on the rack. She needed to cover herself as fast as possible. It was Sherlock and no doubt a rude comment about the red scaly patches on her back, result of the psoriasis she's trying to get rig of, is coming.

But Sherlock only managed to mutter, "I... You..." before John's voice startled them both and brought the consulting detective back to reality.

John stopped next to Sherlock and looked in the bathroom, only to see Molly standing there wrapped in a towel and blushing due to the awkwardness of the situation.

"Sorry." he remembered to apologize and hit Sherlock in the arm, "Come on. She's fine and we need to get to that crime scene."

Sherlock nodded silently and walked after John only to stop and walk back, making his friend sigh in annoyance.

"You are... so beautiful." he muttered to the shocked woman in front of him and few moments later walked off like nothing strange happened.

John watched open-mouthed as Sherlock just walked past him and out of the flat. He looked in the direction of the bathroom and then the front door and back towards the bathroom. 

"Come on, John!" Sherlock's shout made him snap out of his thoughts and rush after his friend, but he made sure to close the flat door after himself. Molly Hooper needed to be kept safe.

Especially now when Sherlock Holmes finally figured out what was in front of him the whole time.

 


End file.
